Sanctuary II
Rescue displacers 1.jpg Rescue Armor Endgame.jpg The Mark 49 armour was designed and built by Tony Stark in secret for the wedding anniversary ,with the intention that it would eventually be worn by Pepper Potts. Pepper found the suit after stumbling upon a secret room in her Stark Industries office.2 The suit was originally nicknamed "Iron Man Armor MK 0049"(at first )1 though it would eventually become known as the Rescue Armor, due to "Rescue" being the alias Pepper adopted while wearing the armor.3 While testing the suit, assisting disaster and accident zones, Pepper was arrested by H.A.M.M.E.R., the organization led by Norman Osborn, who was on the hunt for the fugitive Tony Stark.4 Unable to actually keep her prisoner, Osborn had to let Rescue go. Ignoring Osborn's warnings, Pepper set out to find Stark,5 and eventually reuinted with him in Russia.3 When Madame Masque found Tony's hideout, captured Pepper, and threatened Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. took control of the armor, freeing Pepper. Unfortunately, the suit entered sleep mode once it ran out of reserve energy.6 After defeating Madame Masque in battle, Pepper took her mask and impersonated her.7 She additionally delivered the Rescue Armor to Osborn, who placed it in his armory of retrofitted Iron Man Armor at the Stark Tower.8 When the suit's solar reserves replenished, it booted up, allowing J.A.R.V.I.S. to upload a computer virus into H.A.M.M.E.R.'s mainframe that rendered useless every extant Iron Man Armor in Osborn's possession, save his Iron Patriot Armor.7 Pepper subsequently returned to the suit and escaped the tower.9 When Iron Man's allies gathered together to put in motion a plan to restore Tony from a state of brain death and were guided by a pre-recorded pessage from Stark himself, Jim Rhodes was tasked with stripping apart the Rescue Armor for parts to use in the procedure of kick-starting the R.T. node inserted into Tony's chest.10 Some time later, after going through other two Rescue suits, Pepper returned to the first model. Potts lost the suit briefly at the hands of the Techno Golem, a villain with the ability to assimilate technology,11 but recovered it once the villain was defeated.12 The Rescue Armor has been described as an emergency search and rescue unit,5 for which its abilities are focused solely on defense and protection. The suit's offensive potential is so little, its thrusters don't generate heat at all. While the armor's systems, run by an artificial intelligence named J.A.R.V.I.S., possess communication and recording capabilities, they lack lenses or offensive tageting. The suit is powered by Pepper Potts' chest R.T. node, which, combined with portable electromagnetic superfield generators, gives the suit flight, speed, strength and magnetic field manipulation.4 Solar reserves allow the suit to be booted up without being attached to Potts' R.T. node, but once they're depleted, the suit enters sleep mode. Additionally, J.A.R.V.I.S. can take control of the suit and pilot it himself.6 The Rescue Armor's most notable capability is the generation of powerful force fields. These are strong and wide enough to catch a crashing plane and hold it steadily.4 The armor additionally possesses repulsor blast and finger lasers.6 Category:Armors